


PART TWO, SMuT SCENE

by gardenwitch



Series: EXPLICIT SMuT [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YOu PATHETIC HuMANS WANTED MORE OF THE VILE SMuT I PROVIDED TO YOu BEFORE. YOuRE ALL JuST SO *DIRTY*</p><p>dani is best caliborn.<br/>anyway meh i decided to do a part two b/c people seemed to like the first one</p>
    </blockquote>





	PART TWO, SMuT SCENE

**Author's Note:**

> YOu PATHETIC HuMANS WANTED MORE OF THE VILE SMuT I PROVIDED TO YOu BEFORE. YOuRE ALL JuST SO *DIRTY*
> 
> dani is best caliborn.  
> anyway meh i decided to do a part two b/c people seemed to like the first one

BRO DROPS OFF DAVE HuMAN AT JOHN HuMANS HOME. 

 

DAVE HuMAN GOES TO KITCHEN. 

 

JOHN HuMAN AWKWARDLY SMILES AND STARTS CLOSING THE DOOR.

 

BRO STOPS JOHN HuMAN. 

 

HE SMIRKS. 

 

JOHN HuMAN BLuSHES AND LOOKS DOWN, 

 

BRO LEANED DOWN AND KISSED HIM ON THE *MOuTH*

 

JOHN HuMAN SCREAMED AND SHuT THE DOOR IN HIS FACE.


End file.
